


Touch Me

by poutychannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, pretty innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: Felix's S/O is nervous about him touching them.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea bc this is something I struggle with, and when I put Felix in the scenario it just fit. enjoy!

You had been dating Felix for about a month, and as much as you liked him, you didn’t want him to touch you. Not because of anything he did wrong, and certainly not because you don’t enjoy affection—you most definitely do. It was because you didn’t want to freak him out. The most you had let him do was hold your hand. As for kissing, it was innocent pecks here and there. You loved running your fingers through his hair and tracing his freckles with your fingertips, and he loved when you did it. He was really struggling with not being able to worship you in the same way, though. Honestly, so were you.

Finally, you decided enough was enough. You wanted him to touch you. You wanted to cuddle him. You wanted his hands around your waist. You craved it. Most importantly, you trusted him.

While watching a movie, you reached over and laced your fingers together with his, pulling his hand into your lap. He smiled and watched you play with his fingers for a bit, both of you forgetting about the movie entirely. You traced over his fingerprints for a little while, enjoying the moment. Then, you lifted his arm up and around your shoulders. You leaned your head over on his chest, hearing his heart rate pick up slightly. He didn’t question it. You stayed that way for a bit, fighting the urge to fidget under his touch. Your skin was vibrating, but it wasn’t unbearable.

So you pushed a little further.

You looked up at Felix and kissed him deeply, cupping his jaw with one hand. He let you kiss him, trying to ignore how caught off guard he was by the action. He wasn’t going to complain, but he was very confused. You turned your body, putting your legs over his lap. Your hand moved down from his jaw, down his neck, over his shoulder, all the way down his arm. He was very good at keeping his hands to himself, but you wanted him not to be, even just for now.

You took his other hand, moving it to place on your outer thigh. He curled his fingers instinctively around your leg, securing you to his lap. The action was comforting, and you hoped your body wouldn’t betray you.

You ran your hand up his chest, back up his neck, to the back of his head. Your fingers ran through the longer strands of hair, and he hummed through his nose. Your skin was set alight in the most uncomfortable way, but you were only slightly shaking.

Suddenly, Felix pulled back, a goofy smile on his lips and utter confusion in his eyes. “Wait, what’s going on? You never do this.”

You swallowed nervously, trying so hard not to let the shakes out. “Do what?”

Felix tilted his head, his face scrunching up incredulously. “We don’t touch like this. You don’t like to be touched.” His fingers on your thigh fidgeted nervously as he spoke, his deep tone full of concern. “Is something up?”

You quickly shook your head, giving a quick smile. “Nope. I just want to.” Your skin begged to differ, screaming at you for letting him touch you.

The Aussie looked like he didn’t believe you. “Are you sure?”

You nodded.

He paused, then he nodded back, leaning in to kiss you again. With that, you decided to press onward. With some rearranging and a very confused look from Felix, you managed to perch yourself on his lap, looking down at him. He tilted his head, but all you did was move his hands to your waist and force a smile. He didn’t move his hands, but he dodged your kiss. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t sting.

“What’s wrong?” You frowned.

He kept his head down, his fingers eagerly twitching, curling into the fabric of your t-shirt. “This isn’t like you. Something’s wrong.”

At his words, you were no longer able to hold it back. Your body felt like it was vibrating. Suddenly, you couldn’t hold back the shaking. You hoped he wouldn’t notice, but he quickly looked up at you with worry-laced features.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He removed his hands from your waist, cupping your face. “Talk to me. What’s up?”

You shook your head, grabbing his hands and placing them on your waist again. “I just want to be close to you. You’re right, we never do this,” you rushed to explain.

His brows pulled together, even more confused. “You’re shaking. Something’s not right.”

“It’s okay,” you tried to assure him, but your body continued to betray you. “I’m just… this is…” your eyes darted around the room, looking for an answer to give him.

He reached up and grabbed your face, forcing you to look at him. His thumbs stroked your cheekbones. “Just breathe,” he reminded you.

You took a deep inhale, closed your eyes, tried to stop shaking—to no avail. When you opened your eyes again, he was staring straight at you.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Why are you shaking? Are you scared?” He asked worriedly.

You shook your head. “I promise it’s nothing. I just… shake.”

He looked confused again. “Why?”

You covered the backs of his hands in your palms. “I just do. Whenever I’m touched. It’s like nerves, but I’m not nervous—I just shake.”

His eyes grew soft, sad. “You don’t have to do this for me.”

“It’s not for you,” you told him quickly. “Yes, I know you want to touch me, but you’re so good about keeping your hands to yourself. This isn’t for you, though. It’s for me.”

He looked even more confused but let you keep talking.

“Whenever I see you hugging Chan or cuddling up to Jeongin—or really, any of your friends—I feel left out. I love physical contact. I love that you’re affectionate. I don’t want to miss out on that because I shake, but I didn’t want to scare you and make you think you did something wrong,” you explained. “Please, don’t stop. I want you to touch me. I’m not scared of you, you don’t make me nervous, and you haven’t don't anything wrong. It’s not you, it’s me—my body. I want you to be close to me, even if it makes me shake. I want to hug and cuddle you, and I want you to do the things you let me do to you—play with my hair, touch my skin. I want you to, but I’m just not used to it. I think it’ll get better the more we do this, so don’t stop touching me, please.”

Felix thought for a second, then smiled. He nodded, “I understand. We don’t have to just jump straight into you sitting on my lap like this, though. What if we start slowly? You didn’t shake when you put my arm around your shoulders, so we can start there.”

You nodded, climbing back off of his lap. You settled back beside him, still shaking slightly. You tucked yourself under his arm, and he pulled you close, kissing the top of your head.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

You nodded, smiling and trying to settle your spasming muscles. After a few minutes, you managed to relax into his side, shaking only slightly. Felix glanced over at you, smiling to himself. He wanted to smother you with cuddles and kisses that he couldn’t give you before, but he would wait. He was good at waiting for you, and he could do that easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Instagram: @wonhoslittledevil  
> Twitter: @WHsLittleDevil  
> TikTok: @poutychannie
> 
> Follow me these places for more crack and fluff and fanart! Kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
